Endoluminal devices used to treat a treatment area of the vasculature of a patient are typically delivered via a delivery system including a catheter. Such endoluminal devices may comprise, for example, expandable implants. Expandable endoluminal devices can be comprised of a graft or a stent component with or without a graft covering over the stent interstices. They can be designed to expand when a restraint, such as a sleeve is removed or be balloon-expanded from a delivery diameter to a pre-determined functional diameter.